L'art de se mettre dans le pétrin
by Myyu
Summary: Parfois, une simple blague peut avoir des conséquences inimaginables [Tanaka Koki x Kazuya Kamenashi]


**Voilà, un petit OS avec, pour protagonistes, Tanaka Koki et Kazuya Kamenashi.**  
**Huum que dire ? Pour une fois, oui c'est du yaoi explicite ^^' et c'est un rating M donc attendez-vous à un petit lemon ;)**  
**Je pense que c'est tout ... Alors bonne lecture :)**

* * *

- Kokiii ! J'ai froid !

La voix geignarde du benjamin des Kat-Tun fit soupirer ses ainés. Tout les six revenaient du tournage d'une publicité et se faisaient maintenant ramener chez eux.  
Jin, qui occupait la place derrière le chauffeur, se retourna et observa le jeune homme qui faisait du grabuge. Il devait avouer que ses plaintes étaient justifiées : peu de temps après avoir finis le tournage (qui, par ailleurs, servait à promouvoir une montre de luxe waterproof), le rappeur du groupe s'était subtilement glissé derrière Kazuya et l'avait poussé sans ménagement dans la piscine. Le pauvre chanteur avait dû, par manque de temps, monter dans le petit van en étant trempé. De plus, comme pour accentuer le malheur du jeune homme, le chauffage de la voiture était en panne, rendant l'atmosphère du véhicule aussi glaciale que celle de la nuit.  
Les regards de Nakamaru et Junnosuke, assis sur la même banquette que Jin, rejoignirent celui de leur leader. Même Ueda tourna la tête vers son cadet, assis à sa droite.  
Koki, embarrassé par cette soudaine attention, se mit à gesticuler doucement sur son siège. Kazuya, à sa gauche, le regardait avec un petit air triste qui aurait fait kyater bien des fans. Il reprit sa voix mi-geignarde, mi-gamine et enfonça un peu plus le clou dans la moquette.

- Koki ... t'es pas gentil !

Le rappeur grogna et détourna le visage.

- Tu vas le répéter encore longtemps ? Maintenant que c'est fait pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Kazuya lui tira la langue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, mettant en valeur les muscles qui saillaient sous son tee-shirt trempé.

- Bah si, justement. Imagine je tombe malade ...

Jin, qui avait repris sa position initiale, esquissa un petit sourire en déclarant :

- Ça nous ferait des vacances.

Avant que des missiles ne sortent des yeux du plus jeune, Taguchi frappa l'arrière du crâne de son ainé.

- Bakanishi ...

Nakamaru leva les yeux de son portable et ajouta :

- Si Kame tombe malade, Johnny-sama lui fera la peau ... et nous on sera les dommages collatéraux.

Tatsuya déplaça sa ceinture et s'avança vers Nakamaru, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Peut être même qu'il le forcera à se raser les cheveux, pour de vrai cette fois.

Kamenashi se colla à son siège en se tenant les cheveux des deux mains. Le souvenir de leur boss se tenant dans leur loge après leur concert Cartoon Kat-Tun, un sourire malsain sur le visage, leur disant que leur idée de Dream Bouzou était excellente, lui donna ma chair de poule.  
Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, ponctué quelques fois d'une quinte de toux ou du bruit des doigts tapant sur un téléphone.  
Après quelques minutes, le van se rangea sur la chaussée et le bruit d'une ceinture qui se détache se fit entendre. Ueda fit un petit signe à ses camarades et, resserrant son manteau, il descendit du véhicule pour affronter le froid de la nuit. Le van redémarra, le silence pesant toujours aussi présent.  
Jin avait désormais ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, le séparant du reste du monde. Junnosuke et Nakamaru étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, semblant regarder une émission sur l'un de leur portable. Koki avait le visage tourné vers la route, ignorant délibérément les regards suppliants et accusateurs du cadet à sa gauche. Ce dernier mit une petite moue en place sur son visage et glissa ses mains glacées dans le cou du rappeur pour le faire réagir avant de répéter sa plainte :

- J'ai froid !

Comme l'avait prévu Kazuya, Koki sursauta en éloignant les mains du jeune homme. Le visage faussement peiné du chanteur apparut dans le champ de vision du T des Kat-Tun. Il grogna en prenant un air mécontent, celui qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était gêné d'avoir commis une bêtise, et, profitant d'un feu rouge pour ôter sa ceinture, il enleva son manteau et le posa sur son cadet. Le vêtement encore chaud apaisa quelque peu le jeune chanteur. Le rappeur, quant à lui, commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait enduré Kazuya pendant dix minutes : il n'était pas trempé, contrairement à son cadet, et pourtant il était déjà en train de frissonner devant la basse température du véhicule. Il ramena alors ses genoux contre sa poitrine et coinça ses bras entre ces deux membres pour les réchauffer, baissant la tête de dépit.  
Kazuya observa le comportement de son ainé et, avec un petit sourire mystérieux, il se rapprocha de Koki et étendit la veste sur eux deux. Ainsi recouvert par le vêtement, aucuns autres membres n'auraient pu soupçonner que le plus jeune des Kat-Tun se trouvait dans une position très ambiguë : son bras gauche entourait le ventre du rappeur tandis que son bras droit reposait sur la cuisse gauche de ce dernier.  
Sa tête se posa sur la tête de son ainé, ignorant le regard de celui-ci qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était en train de lui arriver.  
La main de Kame faisait des cercles sur le jean de Koki, se rapprochant peu à peu de son entrejambe.  
Le rappeur, dérouté par l'attitude de son cadet, fut d'abord tenté de le repousser mais le souvenir de la base température de la voiture l'en dissuada rapidement. En fait, il était coincé, tout simplement.  
Son regard descendit légèrement pour venir rencontrer celui de son cadet. La petite lueur lubrique qui régnait à l'intérieur des prunelles sombres du chanteur fit comprendre à son ainé qu'il cherchait bel et bien à se venger, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour le faire.  
Le van s'arrêta de nouveau, laissant le temps à Nakamaru de descendre. Pourtant, ce fut à peine si Koki remarqua le départ de son ainé : en effet, la main gauche de Kamenashi venait de se glisser subtilement entre son jean et son boxer. Ses ongles effleuraient le tissu qui couvrait la peau du rappeur, se glissant le long de l'aine, remontant ou descendant doucement au gré des envies du chanteur.  
Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, le sexe de Koki commença à durcir, formant une bosse sous le tissu de son boxer. Cela aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait jamais désiré Kamenashi ... Tout le monde le désirait. D'ailleurs, le jeune chanteur savait très bien l'effet qu'il produisait sur les autres, et il en jouait énormément. Alors oui, Koki devait l'avouer, plusieurs fois il s'était soulagé en songeant à son cadet et à son déhanché si tentant. Donc sentir les doigts de ce même cadet aussi près de sa virilité l'excitait vraiment.  
Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de rester le plus impassible qu'il pouvait devant les assauts de Kazuya. Cette action ne passa bien sur pas inaperçu aux yeux de ce dernier qui esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, sachant pertinemment quels étaient les vrais sentiments du rappeur.  
Les yeux de ce dernier rencontrèrent ceux de Jin dans le rétroviseur, le rappelant où il se trouvait. Le regard de Jin descendit jusqu'à la veste qui recouvrait les deux chanteurs et remonta se planter dans les prunelles sombres de Koki, avec une petite lueur interrogatrice. Koki lui envoya un petit sourire rassurant avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. Il se savait bon comédien mais la peur que Jin comprenne ses vraies pensées à force de le regarder était quand même pesante au fond de lui. Même si ils ne le montraient pas lors de leurs apparitions en publique, les deux chanteurs étaient assez proche, même si parfois leur amitié était explosive. Un peu comme une relation entre frères ... oui c'était comme ça qu'ils auraient qualifié leur relation si on leur avait posé la question.  
Il jeta un petit coup d'œil, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, dans le rétroviseur et sa poitrine se décompressa de soulagement en voyant que Jin était de nouveau plongé dans sa musique.  
Il posa son coude sur le petit rebord de la vitre et se mordit le pouce en regardant au loin, fuyant le regard provocateur de Kazuya qui l'aurait excité plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Heureusement pour lui, son 'cauchemar' prendrait bientôt fin du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de son appartement. Et, une fois qu'il serait hors de la voiture, il serait loin de Kamenashi.  
D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait de poser ses doigts sur la bosse qui marquait le boxer du rappeur, la caressant de haut en bas, comme s'il avait aussi remarqué que le départ de Koki était imminent et qu'il voulait profiter du temps qui lui restait. Le jeune chanteur se délectait de voir son ainé prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer son plaisir alors que sa respiration rapide et irrégulière trahissait ses vraies envies. De son coté, Koki sentait son membre pulser dans son caleçon : il aurait préféré que son cadet prenne son sexe en main et le masturbe vigoureusement plutôt que de subir ces petits attouchements de mouche. Il poussa donc un soupir de soulagement en apercevant le parking attenant à son immeuble. Il se pencha en avant, tout en faisant attention à ce que sa veste couvre toujours le bas de son ventre, même si, en effectuant ce geste, il dévoilait le haut de son torse, obligeant Kazuya à se redresser et à cesser momentanément ses petites tortures.

- Vous pouvez me laisser là, merci.

Il détacha sa ceinture et attrapa sa veste, souhaitant plus que tout sortir rapidement du véhicule. La main sur la portière, il s'apprêtait à partir après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses collègues, quand une voix s'éleva et le stoppa dans son mouvement.

- En fait, je ne me sens pas très bien ... il vaudrait peut être mieux que je descende ici et que je reste chez Koki cette nuit ...

Le visage du rappeur se tourna, presque comme au ralenti, vers le jeune Kamenashi qui venait de prendre la parole, en prenant garde à masquer son entrejambe à l'aide de sa veste qui, étonnamment, était d'une grande aide ce soir.  
Le benjamin des Kat-Tun était dans la même position qu'avait prit son ainé quelques secondes plus tôt, scrutant le co-leader du groupe pour avoir son accord.  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules l'air indifférent. Il savait que de toute façon, quoiqu'il lui réponde, Kamenashi n'en ferait qu'à sa tête ... comme à chaque fois qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

- Si Koki est d'accord avec ça ...

Kazuya se tourna vers l'intéressé et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? C'est surement à cause de lui que je suis malade.

Koki soupira et ouvrit la portière avant de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur. Il retint la porte du van en attendant que son cadet en sorte car, de toute façon, il allait sortir même si Koki n'avait pas donné son accord. Le frêle silhouette du chanteur sauta sur le trottoir et avança d'un pas rapide vers l'imposant bâtiment où vivait le rappeur, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre ce dernier. Koki soupira à nouveau et, adressant un petit sourire légèrement forcé aux membres restants, il referma la portière avant de se rendre à l'entrée de son immeuble.

Il pénétra dans le hall, la porte étant déjà ouverte, seule preuve du passage de son cadet car aucunes lumières n'étaient allumées. Un mauvais pressentiment, mêlé à un sentiment d'excitation, s'empara de lui. L'interrupteur se trouvait dans le couloir à sa gauche qui menait à son appartement et Koki aurait pu l'atteindre en quelques secondes mais en réalité, il n'était pas sur de vouloir actionner la lumière. Il avança donc mécaniquement dans le noir, ses jambes le portant dans le couloir qu'il connaissait par cœur, des petites bulles dans le ventre. Vous savez, ces mêmes petites bulles qui apparaissent quand on vous bande les yeux et que vous ne savez pas à quel instant on va vous taper dessus.  
Une fois dans le couloir sombre, il compta quatre secondes avant qu'une main ne jaillisse des ténèbres et ne l'attire contre un corps chaud. Le parfum de Kazuya emplit alors ses narines tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de celui-ci se frayer un chemin sous son tee-shirt. Koki fondit sur les lèvres de son cadet, prenant pour la première fois une initiative depuis que Kamenashi avait commencé ses tortures. D'un geste brusque, il poussa son cadet contre le mur, coupant momentanément leur échange, avant de glisser son visage dans son cou. Malgré ses vêtements, le rappeur sentait l'humidité dont était encore imprégné Kamenashi. Sans préavis, il attrapa le tee-shirt du chanteur et le lui ôta, mettant à nu son torse finement musclé. Le jeune homme le laissa faire sans broncher, sa petite vengeance ayant été préparé afin de mettre le rappeur dans cet état.  
Un petit soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la langue de son ainé vint à la rencontre de sa clavicule et descendit doucement le long de son torse. Les mains de Kazuya se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Koki et, en faisant pression sur le haut de son crâne, il le força à s'agenouiller au niveau de son entrejambe.  
Koki leva un regard malicieux vers Kamenashi, souriant devant son air provocateur et dominateur. Il attrapa les poignets de son cadet et les éloigna de sa personne, bien décidé à lui montrer qui d'eux deux menait la danse. Sans les lâcher, il se releva et se dirigea vers son studio, obligeant Kamenashi à le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa la porte se verrouiller d'elle-même et plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche. Les mains du rappeur ne perdirent pas leur temps et s'attaquèrent au pantalon du jeune homme. Le vêtement fut bien vite mit à terre, permettant au T des Kat-Tun de coller son corps contre celui de son cadet. Son genou se plaça entre les cuisses du jeune homme, les lui écartant tout en frôlant son sexe avec la cuisse. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Kazuya tandis qu'il approchait son visage de son cou. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de son cadet, puis redescendit lentement, laissant les cheveux mi-longs de Kazuya venir lui chatouiller le nez. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent tout d'abord lentement dans la peau de son cadet, avant de s'en éloigner pour muter la morsure en un suçon. Tout en martyrisant le cou du chanteur, la main de Koki se glissa à l'intérieur du boxer de ce dernier et, quand les doigts du rappeur frôlèrent sa virilité, Kazuya laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Koki le fit rapidement taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Sa main se resserra sur le sexe de Kazuya et effectua quelques va-et-vient qui eurent pour effet de faire durcir rapidement son membre intime, mais même s'il y prenait du plaisir, le chanteur ne pouvait le laisser s'échapper à cause des lèvres de son ainé qui couvraient toujours les siennes.  
La main de Koki se retira au même moment qu'il ôta ses lèvres de la bouche de son cadet. Avec un regard carnassier, il l'attira vers son lit et le poussa sur les draps. Il enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon avant de rejoindre son cadet sur le lit. Ses mains remontèrent le long des fines jambes de Kazuya jusqu'à atteindre le dernier bout de tissu qui le couvrait. Il le fit délicatement glisser et, comme le reste des vêtements des deux idoles, le boxer trouva sa place sur le sol.  
Le rappeur surplombait désormais le corps de Kazuya, sa bouche partant à nouveau à l'exploration du cou de ce dernier tandis que sa main cherchait distraitement quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa table de nuit.  
Lorsqu'il trouva l'objet de ses attentions, Koki éloigna son visage de son cadet et planta son regard dans ses prunelles. La perversité et l'excitation qu'il lu à l'intérieur lui arracha un sourire narquois. Il ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant dont il s'était saisi quelques secondes auparavant et s'en enduit deux de ses doigts. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, Kazuya écarta les jambes tout en surélevant un peu son bassin. Koki présenta alors un de ses deux doigts lubrifié à l'entrée de l'antre intime de son cadet et, petit à petit, en le faisant sortir et rentrer un peu plus loin à chaque mouvement, il fit pénétrer son majeur entier à l'intérieur du chanteur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement traduisant son inconfort lorsque le doigt de son ainé fut à l'intérieur de lui mais, rapidement, un sentiment de manque l'envahit, lui faisant bouger les hanches pour faire comprendre son envie au rappeur. Ce dernier comprit très bien la requête de son cadet et, sans toute les précautions qu'il avait prit au départ, son majeur vint rejoindre son index. Le mouvement, un peu brusque, permit aux doigts de Koki de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la cavité de Kazuya, qui gémit de plaisir en sentant le bout des doigts de son ainé venir heurter sa prostate.  
Koki alterna alors quelques légers va-et-vient et des mouvements de ciseaux pour habituer doucement son cadet avant la pénétration.  
Kazuya, bien qu'un peu incommodé par ces corps étrangers à l'intérieur de lui, roulait quand même des hanches, invitant le rappeur à s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus loin, toujours un peu plus fort.  
Après quelques instants, Kazuya se mit à émir de légères plaintes, tout en se redressant doucement.

- Kokiii... plus...

L'interpellé sourit devant la demande de son cadet et, tout en retirant ses doigts, il repoussa le jeune homme sur le matelas. Lui même s'en éloigna et retira son caleçon, qui vint retrouver son jumeau sur le sol. Une fois entièrement nu, il reprit sa place sur le lit et se fraya un chemin entre les cuisses du chanteur. Il approcha son sexe tendu de l'antre intime de son cadet, encouragé par le regard désireux de ce dernier et, délicatement, poussa son gland à l'intérieur du chanteur. Millimètre par millimètre, il fit pénétrer son membre dans l'étroit canal de Kamenashi. Une fois s'être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il se retira brusquement pour mieux le pénétrer à nouveau, arrachant un petit cri à Kamenashi qui se cambra sous cet assaut.  
Il laissa passer quelques secondes, attendant le sourire d'extase de son cadet avant de se pencher en avant afin de prendre appui sur ses mains et de commencer ses coups de butoir. Il commença par un rythme régulier et soutenu, savourant à la fois la vision de Kazuya, les yeux voilé par le plaisir, ainsi que sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadé.  
Les mains de Kamenashi qui se baladait sur le torse de son ainé vinrent attraper les cheveux de ce dernier et le força à se pencher en avant. Lui-même releva le buste et vint s'emparer des lèvres du rappeur. Leur échange ne dura que quelques secondes puis fut rompu par Kazuya qui éloigna son visage de quelques centimètres de celui de son homologue.

- Désolé ...

Profitant de l'état perplexe dans lequel il avait plongé Koki, il se redressa totalement et renversa son ainé sur le matelas. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage alors qu'il dominait maintenant le rappeur.  
Il s'empala brusquement sur son sexe tendu, provoquant un gémissement chez son ainé.

- Excuse moi ... mais j'ai dis que j'en voulais plus ! déclara-t-il tout en bougeant ses hanches d'une manière beaucoup plus rapide que celle avec laquelle l'avait prit Koki quelques secondes auparavant. Le rappeur, tout d'abord dérouté par ce brusque changement, ne put que se délectait de la vision de son cadet se déhanchant de façon provocante sur lui.  
Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir, se mettant au même rythme que son cadet pour accentuer leurs sensations.  
Le chanteur des Kat-Tun sourit devant l'initiative de son ainé et, comme pour l'encourager à accélérer encore le mouvement, il se mit à pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir.  
Ces derniers eurent l'effet escompté par le jeune chanteur et émoustillèrent le rappeur qui se mit à donner des coups de bassin de plus en plus violent et de plus en plus rapide. A partir de là, ce ne fut plus de simples gémissements qui sortirent de la bouche de Kamenashi, mais tout bonnement des cris de plaisir; le sexe de Koki frappant directement sa prostate à chaque coup.  
La voix du rappeur ne tarda pas à rejoindre celle de son cadet alors qu'il voyait peu à peu la jouissance arriver.  
Sa main droite se posa sur le sexe de Kazuya et le caressa au même rythme que celui sur lequel son propriétaire se déhanchait.  
Ce fut le chanteur qui craqua le premier, se déversant sur la poitrine du rappeur en gémissant. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à venir à son tour, stimulé par l'étroit fourreau de son cadet qui s'était resserré lors de la jouissance de ce dernier.  
Leurs voix disparurent de la pièce, remplacées par le bruit de leur respiration.  
Kazuya s'affaissa lentement avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, à coté de Koki, séparant leur deux corps par la même occasion.  
Le rappeur tourna la tête vers la figure satisfaite de son cadet et le regarda sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Il se serait bien moqué de son manque d'endurance mais le marchand de sable avait dû l'asperger de poussière magique lui aussi, car il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le jeune chanteur dans les bras de Morphée.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, la lumière d'un soleil matinal décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter le pays des rêves.  
Ses premières pensées furent pour cet enf... de soleil (et pour lui même, car il se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé les volets la veille) puis, son esprit se réveillant petit à petit, la soirée qu'il avait passé lui revint peu à peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit pour chercher Kamenashi du regard. Le bruit familier de sa douche lui fit rapidement savoir où se trouvait son cadet qui, d'après la brève observation de Koki, n'avait même pas prit la peine de ramasser ses vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol.

Alors il l'avait vraiment fait ... il avait couché avec Kazuya Kamenashi ... Kazuya Kamenashi ! Le leader de son groupe ! Leur petit protégé !  
Le rappeur passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'allait-il dire aux membres ? Devait-il être honnête et tout leur avouer ou bien leur cacher ce petit moment de plaisir ? Car oui, Koki n'était pas dupe au point de voir qu'il n'avait été, sans exagération, qu'un plan cul pour Kazuya. Et lui était tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée ... Raah, il devait vraiment être masochiste !  
En plus de ça, s'il leur avouait la vérité et qu'ensuite, Kamenashi ne semblait pas au top de sa forme à cause de la fatigue ou de la douleur de leur effort nocturne, il allait se faire tuer par les autres membres ! Et en plus, ils avaient un Music Station ce soir, et si ils n'assuraient pas, ils allaient se faire tuer par Johnny-sama ! ... Et si Johnny-sama faisait des reproches aux autres membres des Kat-Tun, ceux-ci allaient encore plus lui en vouloir ...  
Il soupira bruyamment et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.  
L'eau s'arrêta de couler, informant Koki de la fin de la douche de son cadet. Mais le silence ne se fit pas entendre dans l'appartement : une crise de toux venant de la salle de bain remplit le studio du rappeur.  
En entendant cela, Koki laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Bien entendu, Kamenashi avait dû attraper froid à cause de sa bêtise de la veille.  
Définitivement ... il allait se faire tuer !


End file.
